


Broken Wings (chapters deleted for editing)

by haloliight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Oh hell yeah, Possibly Triggering Topics, Violence, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, any more warnings and tags would be giving out spoilers, but I will say that there is..., possibly inaccurate representation of certain aspects of religion, warnings will be at the end of each chapter if you are worried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloliight/pseuds/haloliight
Summary: Rayna was born into an extremely religious family. Despite this, she doesn't share their views. Strange things have happened in her life, though she has never taken any of them into serious consideration and thinks that these events may have been not natural.While walking across the street one night, a car smashes Rayna into the hard pavement of the road without warning. She disappears out of what witnesses say to be thin air before the paramedics can arrive, or before anyone can identify her.When Rayna wakes up, she finds it hard to believe that she isn't dead, but rather in a room in an odd place that was definitely not the hospital. What shocks her more is that when she lays eyes on a man with six large wings coming out of his back and the glowing ring of a halo hovering over his head. She's definitely thrown for a loop when he introduces himself as Michael, the mighty archangel.





	1. PLAYLIST

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY IS ALSO ON WATTPAD UNDER MY USERNAME DOIIHEART

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs may be added to the playlist.

❨ i got my angel now! ❩

HALO → BEYONCÉ  
❝i ain't never gonna shut you out.  
everywhere i'm looking now, i'm surrounded by your embrace.  
baby, i can see your halo.  
you know you're my saving grace.  
you're everything i need and more, it's written all over your face.  
baby, i can feel your halo.  
pray it won't fade away.❞

CRAZY IN LOVE (FIFTY SHADES OF GREY REMIX) → BEYONCÉ  
❝got me hoping you'll save me right now.  
your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now.❞

ANGEL → THEORY OF A DEADMAN  
❝i'm in love with an angel, heaven forbid.  
make me a believer with the touch of her skin.❞

LOCKED OUT OF HEAVEN → BRUNO MARS  
❝can't i just stay here, spend the rest of my days here?❞

ANGEL WITH A SHOTGUN → THE CAB  
❝i'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
don't you know you're everything i have?❞

RADIOACTIVE → IMAGINE DRAGONS  
❝this is it, the apocalpyse.❞

HEAT OF THE MOMENT → ASIA  
❝one look from you and i would fall from grace, and that would wipe the smile right from my face.❞

CAN'T HELP FALLING IN LOVE → ELVIS PRESLEY  
❝some things are meant to be.  
take my hand.  
take my whole life, too.  
oh, for i can't help falling in love with you.❞

A THOUSAND YEARS → CHRISTINA PERRI  
❝time stands still, beauty in all she is.  
i will be brave, i will not let anything take her away.❞

WARRIORS → IMAGINE DRAGONS  
❝but don't weep for me 'cause this will be the labor of my love.❞


	2. ACT ONE ━━ HEAVEN

ACT ONE

H E A V E N

❝i'll hold you in my heart  
until i hold you in heaven.❞  
— unknown


End file.
